Rayne River Storm and the Fremantle Prison
by AWOL93
Summary: Rayne is far from average, but as close to human as she knows how to be.  She is the daughter of River Song and the 11th Doctor.  While in UWA she visits Freo prison and finds some unwanted tourists in the underground tunnel attraction. it gets deadly fun
1. UWA

**(AN: Disclaimer. I don't own DW or its respective characters. I don't own Fremantly Prison or Freo, its a real place, about a 45minute bus ride from were I Live.**  
><strong>a short description of the tunnels in this is taken from the prison's site -link on profile- <strong>**and UWA is real as well.**  
><strong>also I am dyslexic -<em>and<em> I can't make a decent merange- so be kind and let my know nicely were I've screwed up 3 thanks. for more information just ask, and feel free to check out my art/illistrations over on DA -link on profile)**

She lay on top of her bunk in her shared dorm room, casually flipping through a national Geographic's magazine. Only six months into her "study abroad" exchange to a university in Australia and it was already boring.  
>UWA was not up to the high class standards she had experienced in America or Europe last year.<br>Granted it had been fun for the last semester brake to go out into the bush or into the red dessert in central Australia, but the excitement had run out fast, everything was so ordinary. Maybe the Greek Isles next year, two years to her diploma only the rest of this and next year to go.

Rayne sighed, while simultaneously the dorm door flew open with a loud **bang!**  
>"That stupid jerk!"<br>"I can't believe he did that, there was nothing wrong with your presentation, he's just a sexist pig!" muttered the second girl to walk through the door, throwing a hand in the campus's general direction. Rayne shifted onto her elbows  
>"Professor Williams?" she asked, the first girl, Tory, nodded opening her mouth to go on but Rayne cut her off. "he's not sexist –I get great marks from him- your presentation on the other hand… you analogy was week, your second proposal was irrelevant and you should have used a geometrical interface." when she finished talking Rayne swung her legs over the edge of her bunk and hopped down smoothly, the other two girls; Tory and Jasmine, watched Rayne with blank expressions as she opened the Minnie fridge and pulled out a banana. "What?"<br>"how do you know that?" tory asked,  
>"I heard you rehearsing last night" replied Rayne, slipping her blue and brown Jan-sport backpack on.<br>"What? But if you knew why didn't you tell me?"  
>Rayne smirked, her blue-grey eyes sparkling, curls falling characteristically to frame her face, "if I told you everything, you would never learn, never make your own proper mistakes… and where's the fun in life without any mistakes?" with that she picked her keys off her desk, twirled them around her index finger and walked out the door, "later."<p>

It was hot today, the wind was almost none existent and Rayne was glad to only be wearing light hiking cloths, as she tagged onto the 103 to Fremantle prison.  
>… Fremantle prison as it happens was utterly dull. Until, that is, Rayne found the entrance to the underground tunnels a sign next to it read:<p>

_"Do you need a prison adventure? Get into your hardhat, slip into your overalls and pull on your boots and charge your headlamps before locking into the ladder system and descending 20 metres into the depths below.  
>Trek through sections of the labyrinth of tunnels on foot, then board the replica convict punts to explore the submerged passageways accessible only by boat.<br>Discover original blast holes, bores, oil lamp recesses and artefacts from the days when working in the tunnels was hard labour for prisoners. "_

Rayne smiled, it was that kind of smile a young lady will give and you know instantly she's about to do something you've told her she can't. "Twenty, meters? I can do that."

It wasn't 20 meters precisely, decided Rayne, who'd taken a faster but less conventional way down into the tunnel… by abseiling down the small shoot rather than use the laddering.

It wasn't unusual for the police to be called to the old prison but as Sergeant Shaun Guildford was soon to discover even the most seemingly normal of circumstances was liable to become completely absurd.  
>His partner Garth Eastwood, pulled the car up to the curb with a quick mauver and drove through the gates to Fremantle Prison, they had been called down supposedly because someone has broken into the underground tunnels.<br>as soon as the two cops stepped out of their car they were met by a prison representative, assigned to debrief them, he jumped in, escorting them at a fast pace to the entrance where Rayne's rope hung down the hole.  
>"One of the guides just popped over to check on things before a tour and saw the rope, called down but no one answered" the rep told them, his Australian accent thick and bogan.<br>"Has anyone else been down into toughs tunnels since?" said the serge  
>"no, didn't know if it would be safe, bloody anything could be at the bottom of that shaft." They were almost at the entrance now, garth could see were the ropes had been rigged up to a frame in the wall.<br>"Probably just kids, 'might be hurt though or unconscious if there was no response, better call an ambulance just in case."  
>With that the two cops reached the tunnel entrance, the rope it seems was being pulled taught, looking to each other, the pair unhooked their touches "hello! Is anyone down there?" called the Serge, when no reply came after a short pause, he went on "okay, I'm going to shine my touch down, it might be bright don't get scared." With another glance at Garth the sergeant turned to shine his touch but at the same time, a blonde bob of corkscrew curls and two tanned arms popped themselves out of the hole.<br>inhaling quickly in shock Sergeant Guildford shared another quick glance with his partner before he turned back to stare as the girl lifted her head up to smile mischievously at them…  
>"hello boys."<p>

************  
>"do you two-"she said pulling herself out and to her feet so that she was standing in front of them. "-have any idea what's down there?... well no I don't suppose you do."<br>Sergeant Guildford pulled it together "miss, you realise you just broke into a restricted area?"  
>Rayne dusted the backs of the pants off, "yes, it's a bit hard to miss when you have to open a lock of two, and there's this big sign here that says 'restricted'" when Rayne spoke it was always at a faster than average speed, with irregular pauses, as though half way through a sentence she stopped considered something entirely irrelevant, looked at you and then remembered she was talking to a child, even when she wasn't. not to be confused with cocky or pig headed ness, although at times she did possess both.<br>***********

It wasn't the first time Rayne had been put in handcuffs and it certainly would not be the last… in fact it wouldn't even be the last time that day, she just didn't know that yet.  
>The cop had stupidly thrown Rayne's backpack into the paddy wagon with her.<br>Rayne was able to easily pick the lock on her cuffs with a pendant she had designed specially for the purpose, and was attached to the zip on the backpack.  
>then the task of opening the back door was accomplished by a Magnetic Radio Throw (MRT), she'd developed. The device was small and looked like one of thous circular LED lights you see in two buck shops. Only the lights in this were different colours. One was green, for complete, one red, for failure, and one blue for in progress.<br>it worked by emitting magnetic radio waves set to the exact frequency as the latch mechanism inside the lock. If you like; it charged the two parts of the latch with the same positive magnization so that the two halves repel each other and the latch releases. Unfortunately it takes time, so Rayne had to sit through a bit of a ride with the cops.  
>It was in a 50km zone that the light changed to green, they hadn't got far, but they were closer to the police station than the old prison. It was a good thing Fremantle was just riddled with stop signs.<br>the police car slowed, Rayne pulled her bag on, the police car stopped, Rayne threw the door open, pulling the MRT off and jumped out the back, her feet hit the tarmac, but didn't stay there long, she was off, running along the road in the opposite direction to the now moving police car, Rayne calculated that they would at least reach the end of the road before they could do a U tern.  
>Usually Rayne was really good at maths, today however her approximation was off, the car moved forward only fifteen meters before turning and speeding after her lights and sirens wailing.<br>"I haven't got time for this! I've got back to those tunnels before it's too late!"

**thanks for reading let me know what you think! more comeing soon; reviews=motivation**


	2. Fremantle Prison's Unwanted Tourists

**(AN: new chapter, introducing monsters/aliens! Bumbumbum! –link to image on my profile- thanks for my one review –jmarrero16- this ones for you!... quite literally.**  
><strong>don't forget to check the links on my profile, I update my DA pretty regulartly with pictures, also I'm almost ready to upload another one of Rayne's adventures involving her finding out River's dead. Let me know what you think as I love feedback!)<strong>

The Monster Rayne had seen in those tunnel's was something that The Doctor would instantly call "beautiful!" but Rayne wasn't delusional she had seen beautiful aliens; this was not one of them.  
>This creature of the dark was probably what had built the tunnels in the first place, though what it was doing on earth she couldn't begin to guess at. It was a soulless heartless creature which feeds one warm blooded beings, like humans! Like the tour groups that travelled down into its tunnels.<br>Her feet pumped against the tarmac, stumbling over the cracks and potholes, her mind raceing. The police car was delayed but it wouldn't take long and she couldn't _run_ all the way to the prison, luckily the cat bus chose that time to stop in front of her.  
><em>'Bless you universe!' <em>Rayne thought as she leapt onto the bus and up the back to sit down.  
>Sitting down was hard… her feet tapped impatiently on the seat in front of her, her fingers twisted the strap of her backpack as it sat on her lap.<br>it took maybe five minutes to get to a stop near the prison and then when Rayne jumped off and ran to the gates again, she had no idea what she was going to do.  
>it wasn't like she could teleport the creatures out, or anything like that! She had her vortex manipulator but not a clue how to use it to get them all out… besides her father had put a kind of <em>safety lock<em> on it like the child lock on the backdoor of a car; Rayne could only go to three co-ordinates: Stormcage, her mother's house or to the TARDIS, and only to a version of the doctor that she had only recently left. But she had to do something right? And she wanted to do it by herself, just to prove that she could!

The person watching the entrance didn't seem to notice Rayne as she slipped into the prison and down into the tunnels a second time, carrying her small torch in-between her teeth as she scaled down the ladder and into the murky depths. "alright mole-man let's get a good look at you." She talked openly, moving her way through a bit of tunnel she was sure you were supposed to have a boat for because water was suddenly lapping against her knees… lapping against her knees… lapping- like a tide, like the waves produced by a boat as it sails through the water- only nothing like that, much more jittery and erratic, something was slushing its way through the watery column and it was headed for her.  
>"Marco!" Rayne called humorously, "Fish out of water!" she went on moving towards the wall off the tunnel "no, because you're not a fishy are you? Oh no, no, no! Look at you!"<br>And she was looking at it!

The creature had a rock-hard mud-like texture to its _tubatious_ body and three thick muscled arms all with tri clawed tips and its matching legs and feet, in the centre of its body sat one large orange screened eye, its round pupil retracting into a vertical slit as it met with Rayne's torchlight.  
>The light and smell of flesh angered the creature, and as it rumbled from somewhere deep inside itself Rayne watched in slight horror as the top half of its body split open to revile a massive hair of thick toothed jaws.<br>Luckily for Rayne the creature fully extended as it was only about the same size as her… unfortunately when noticing its blood and mud caked teeth Rayne made another terrific realisation.  
>it was what humans knew as a Urdlen, and Rayne had already noted that the creature fed on warm blooded creatures, like humans…. And… also… like Timmy~Wimmy River Storms…<br>she was _**so **_on its dinner menu!

**(alright you brood on this short chapter while I go right down how Rayne is either to be slowly consumed by a mole-monster or possibly how she will run and through a series of events manipulate the creature into letting her past, and then she will join hand and claw with them and dance around the camp fire singing…. Yeeeeaaahhh… neither of those is going to happen. But few more chapters and The Doctor comes into play… not that that will really solve much. ****Don't forget to review and let me know how I could improve this chapter and the characters!**** Also there is a link to a picture of the monster on my profile in case you were utterly confused by my description… tubatious isn't a word.)**


	3. Muddy Monsters Attack

"Right, Rayne, think! Think, think, think… think…. Urdlen- think-" she smacked the base of her hand into her forehead, "tunnels, dark, cold, wet, dark… _dark!_" Rayne had mumbled away so fast that the Urdlen had only had time to throw one blow at her, which she had quickly scurried out of the way for.  
>The creature's sharp claws connected with the stone wall of the tunnel and…<br>-Rayne gulped-  
>Sliced right through, creating a three point gash in the wall.<br>Taking in a huge breath and sharply throwing her right arm out, her hand flying in the direction of the gash. Rayne appeared to have stuck the wall with her fist, but once the dust cleared you could see that she had in fact wedged the handle end of her torch into the wall, its beam of light pointed straight at the creature's eye. "Take that! You sensitive brute!" she called, ducking out of the way and rushing down the tunnel while the Urdlen stood momentarily stunned and blinded.  
>"left, right, left, left, right, right," Rayne squealed as she tried her best to run through the now waist deep muddy water… something told her this wasn't part of the tour.<br>Rayne turned left once again the tunnel was getting darker and there was a strange sulphuric smell to the air, as she walked forward her eyes adjusted to the dark just in time to see the cave wall in front of her- a dead end.  
>Rayne automatically leapt backwards and slipped in the water, she fell so fast that the air was knocked out of her lungs, when she hit the mud though, she didn't stop.<br>Rayne continued to slide towards the wall her feet flung out in front of her in an attempt to catch it, but as she drew closer she realised she wasn't going to slide into the wall, she was going under it.  
>She gave a slight husky yelp as her flailing arms failed to grasp hold of anything and she was sucked under.<br>A mental image formed in her head, that had she been watching herself slide under; it would have looked remarkably similar to when _Mario_ was sucked under a tomb or pillar by sloping quicksand in the _Nintendo64 _game.  
>Unlike playing <em>Nintendo<em> Rayne came out the other side in a knee deep mud, which normally would be quite fun, except for the mouth full of mud. She spat it out immediately, spluttering indignantly and scraping her tong like a child who's just tasted really bad medicine, "uck, bwllll, nah,nahn,bluehhh…. **Okay! That's it!**I'm not happy, time to get off my plan…." The colour drained from Rayne's face.

Rayne half crawled, half swam her way over to the edge of rock shelving she was currently located on to get a better look.  
>sure she had wanted to find the nest again, but not <em>before<em> she had a plan.  
>It was bigger than she seemed to remember: in the muddy cavern below her –which was possibly the same size as two a football fields- stood mound after mound of sleeping Urdlen, all about the same size as the one she'd just encountered and all with an equal desire for flesh. Rayne was now glad to be covered in mud as it would help to mask her scent for a while. She pulled her backpack off and started rummaging through it -silently cursing gods because it was going to take for ever to wash all this mud out and it was her favourite backpack- she pulled out her vortex manipulator and strapped it to her wrist, was it immoral to just get the hell out of there and let the Urdlen eat everyone? The answer was probably yes, Rayne thought, so that wasn't an option. She pulled out her headphones and slung them on her head, holding the wire in her mouth to stop it going into the water for a moment, she pulled out a role of duct tape which she placed on the self of rock which formed the edge of her pool of mud, then she pulled out what appeared to be an iPod speaker, a webcam, a mirror and a roll of wire. Which she set on the shelf as well. "What can I possibly do with you lot?"<br>This would take some major thinking, but it didn't look like she was going to get the time, two patrolling Urdlen creatures must have just caught her scent because they were beginning to scale up the wall to her, their claws pulling away chunks of stone in their efforts to hold onto the muddy rocks and support their weight as they ruthlessly tore up the wall.  
>Rayne swiped the items from the shelf back into her bag and –with the head phones still on and the cord still in her mouth- made for the opposite side, at the edge of the shelf she was in, was a gap and then a few meters down and across was another shelf, this one of pure rock. Taking three steps back and then running them as best she could Rayne leapt off her shelf and threw herself onto the other, giving a slight "ow" as she landed poorly before making for the small tunnel entrance in the side of the huge cavern the shelf was attached to, like mushroom fungal shelves growing around the inside of an upside down breakfast bowl.<br>the tunnel slopped downwards and Rayne had the urge to use it like a slide but there wasn't enough traction it was faster just to run down and hope she didn't end up face planting a wall at the end… or getting eaten by vashta nerada in the dark… nah, what where the chances of that… 20%? 35? Nothing to worry about.  
>No there was a bigger risk of hitting a wall or getting eater by one of those ugly mud-mole's…. "Or running straight into the open…" Rayne laughed and bolted to her left, along the curving cavern wall she couldn't outrun them for long, not in this muddy dark terrain.<br>A monster clawed out at her as she speed past it giving a hoot of triumph when it didn't claw her up.  
>"wooot! Okay, hold on," she said pulling the wire out and stripping the coloured rubber encasement off with her teeth as she ran. "Maybe if I can adjust the...-AH! I need more hands!" still running Rayne threw the wires around her nech and pulled off her vortex manipulator, which she then proceeded to tinker with.<br>meanwhile, the Urdlen where catching up, and she seemed to be running in the wrong direction, Rayne was headed towards the mass of sleeping monsters. One Urdlen lunged and snagged at the back of Raynes legs, she screamed but kept running… now they were coming faster.  
>Rayne was sure that last claw had come close, but she couldn't feel anything so she kept running towards the herd, tinkering all the while with the devises she had in her bag, occasionally she would throw a random bit of metal or plastic she didn't seem to need at them but she kept mostly focused on running for her life and modifying the vortex manipulator.<br>***BAM!*  
><strong>"ah!" Rayne cried threw teeth clenched on wires, as bits of rock and mud flew at her, apparently she had taught them a new trick: how to throw things, "naw, I'm so proud!" she called as a mud ball hit her in the back with painful force.  
>Rayne was thrown forward about two meters and face planted the muddy terrain, which was so deep in the open area that she simply sunk under completely submerged in mud. The pain in her back was excruciating, but she had to move she didn't know if it would be enough, if it was possible, she was going on a crazy whim that in all fairness should simply have her electrocute herself.<br>with her last ditch of effort and a cry of pain that forced its self into verbosity, despite that fact it meant her mouth filling with mud again, Rayne hit the button on the vortex manipulator.  
>A small fizzing sound was heard.<br>The darkness behind Rayne's closed eyelids lightened slightly, at the same time her lungs half filled with the muddy muck.  
><strong><br>(AN: to be continued very soon! By which I mean some time this weekend. Sorry it took so long. I lost, found, accidently deleted, re-instated and then re-lost / deleted the previous version of this chapter… that's what happens when I have low disc space and clear stuff out without paying attention… also lost half my music and a few movies… which is pretty sad.  
>in the end I just decided to re-write it. See you soon, don't forget to review *I'D DO IT FOR YOU!* and check in on the links in my profile.)<strong>


	4. Call The Doctor

"Rayne!" "oh come on... BREATH!"  
>Dark.<br>darkness, darkness and pain.  
>Somewhere through the dark and the pain, in a far far away part of her mind Rayne was Very faintly aware of someone -someone she should know but couldn't gather her wits enough to- was calling her name, giving her instructions.<br>There was a sharp pain in her chest and slowly the dark faded into clarity again, she made her way back to consciousness, then suddenly feeling a ruff force against her back, her eyes flew open and she coughed up mud, spattering it against a mud streaked glass floor.

The doctor held Rayne in a sitting position his arm across her torso and pat her back, while she coughed up what was hopefully the last of the mud from her lungs, mud now covering the both if them, but that didn't matter, he was too relieved that she was breathing.  
>"a-al- Urdlen!" Rayne managed to rasp out in a slight panic, holding herself upright with her hand clamped around his shoulder for support, "did it work? Are they here?" she asked, the doctor helped her get slowly to her feet.<br>"well yes, if by 'it' you mean changing the settings on you're vortex manipulator so that it would teleport all life forms over 150cm high within the mud then yes, but they're gone now, I used it to send them back to their own planet, here sit down"  
>"oh," she said, not sitting down but standing there awkwardly looking down at all the mud, "I'm sorry about that, I meant to sort it out myself, but..." she gave him an awkward sort of half smile.<br>"that's alright, I'm here to help, although! it was quite a surprise I'd just closed the doors and termed around after seeing you out the door when you popped in with a bunch of angry hungry monsters"  
>He took her shoulders and directed her towards the hallway, "why don't you go get cleaned up, and then I'll do quick scan to make sure you're all right-"<br>" I'm fine" she told him not fully convincing either of them.  
>He hadn't been able to see her deep wounds from the Urdlen' claws under all the mud, and she had already forgotten about them.<p>

Rayne headed towards her bedroom, deep in the TARDIS, the door to her room was a large, light blue wood the paint was worn showing a nice aged white wood under here and there. She pushed it open and slipped through her room to the large bathroom there. The bathroom was different to how she remembered, last time she visited the tub was a large spar tub with burning candles in the wall behind, this time it was a Square set tub with one of those removable hand held shower heads it was made of a white ceramic, the rest of the room however remained the same, there where no windows but rather the occasional green plant,everything else was an antique white, the floor a white marble, along the opposite wall to the bathtub was a long white wood dresser styled bench and basin, the final peace was a square backless and flat seat, on which sat a small pile of rolled up puffy towels and a bathroom robe.  
>Rayne walked over to the cabinets and pulled out her favourite scented body wash, shampoos and a flannel, she put them on the baths ledge and began the tough job of removing her mud stuck clothing.<p>

The doctor himself was already cleaned up, idly tinkering with some wires above his little swing under the console when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He startled, then ran up the stairs to meet the voices owner.  
>"ah, there you are, I got a message from you..."<br>"me, no, I haven't sent you a message" the doctor said, fiddling with his cuff,  
>"not yet, but you will" she said.<br>The doctor panicked slightly, "yes, well, um, well, where are we then?" he mumbled walking around her awkwardly to set his goggles on the console.  
>River smiled, "I just left you and Rayne, you where supposed to take her back to uni after our encounter with the Sticoraz"<br>" I did, but she came back later in her own time line." he defended stubbornly.  
>"yes I can tell" river ran the toe of her boot through the mud on the floor. "oh that, yes. You're daughter!" he began, then disappeared into the hall and returned with a mop, "almost got herself killed using that stupid vortex manipulator you gave her" he ran the mop through the mud cleaning it up before throwing it down the hall way, river, naturally, was only half listening.<br>" it's gone now." he said satisfactorily dusting his hands off. "sent it with the Urdlen"  
>" we'll that's a bit unfortunate sweety but I do believe that those genes came from you." river teased pulling on the collar of his jacket, "where is she anyway?"<br>"Rayne? Oh she's getting cleaned up, although, she has been gone a while you might like to go check on her, do whatever it is you mother-daughter types do."  
>"mhmm" river raised her eyebrows "and I'm sure you want me to bring her I so you can do a med scan?"<br>"just to make sure she's okay."

Rayne had managed to get all the mud except what was stuck in her hair, that was a difficult and delicate process, sitting in the tub full of her favourite scents and bubbled over the way she likes it, she was just about to give in and just scrub it all up ruffly the way you see people do to really dirty pooches, when river waked in "Rayne?"  
>Rayne Jumped, spilling water over the edges, "gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack!"<br>River smiled and pulled the seat over to the side of the tub, "what are you doing here? I can take a bath by myself you know."  
>River though, just laughed and took raynes ringlets gently. Sometimes it seemed like the two had this unspoken connection that normal, humans, wished they where capable of. It took river very little time to get the last of the mud out of raynes hair, she wrapped a towel around it for her and passed her the bath robe, "you're father wants to do a scan to make surer you're oka-" river started but Rayne cut her off impatiently and climbed out of the tub to stand in front of river, "I'm perfectly fine!"<br>River in response raised her eyebrows and looked down Slightly, "sweetie, you're bleeding, rather badly." she said, Rayne followed rivers eyes and looked down at her legs, where the puffy white material of the bath robe she wore stopped was a puddle of raynes blood, building steadily from a stream on her leg, that's when she remembered the Urdlen's claw slicing through her calf. "oh." for a minute river thought that Rayne would feint, but then she seemed to shake it off, she sat down next to river and propped her leg up on the edge of the tub, took a towel and wrapped it around the wound, then got back up and trotted into her room to find something to wear, river gave a small gasp as Rayne walked through the door and she caught a glimpse of raynes wound bleeding in thick dark lines through the white towel.

Five minutes later the two blondes walked into the TARDIS console room, the Doctor's eyes widened when he saw Rayne, she had on a dark blue long shirt and black cotton and leather spliced pants, up the sides of which where zips, running from raynes feet to her knee, the left one was unzipped and pulled back from the red stained towel that sat around her calf, she plonked herself into a seat and for the briefest second there was a slight glow about her, the doctor didn't realise it yet but, the slight glow was raynes veins briefly flashing Gold as she suppressed her regeneration. Before the doctor had the chance to say anything Rayne piped up "might need some stitches here Paps."

###

**(A/N: sorry it took so long, this also wasn't how I'd intended this chapter to go either but to be honest I needed to start a new story, so I'll start work on a new one, you guys let me know if you have any ideas, scenes, info whatever that you want in it or just in general! cheers)**


	5. heal

Rayne sat quietly in the console room while River poured a satchel of nanogenes onto her bleeding leg, she felt high and slightly dizzy, she could feel her body starting to heat up and each pump of her hearts sent another pulse of regenerative energy though her, which she was focusing very heard on suppressing, willing her body not to, silently telling herself that it wasn't necessary.

it seemed Her body wasn't convinced.

The doctor paced in front of the two women lecturing them about being irresponsible and rash, neither were really listening. He stopped in front of Rayne looking down at her, "are you listening to me?" Rayne didn't respond, she had all her outward attention focused on the nonogenes. "Rayne?... What are you doing?" He had just noticed the faint sheen of golden vapor covering Rayne like a layer of sweat, oh. The Doctor knelt down next to her gently prying his daughters hand from where it clenched the edge of her chair, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Rayne," he spoke softly now switching gears from angry to gentle "you can let it take you, you don't have to fight the regeneration Storm." He said 'Storm' the way any other parent might have said 'honey or baby girl', it made Rayne look up at him, her eyes held the fear and pain she was feeling, they locked onto his steady gaze.

She already knew she could let the regeneration take her, she knew it was what should be done, but she didn't, Rayne was scared, one of her biggest fears was regeneration and she wasn't ready to face that fear yet, she gripped the doctors hand tightly. The gold sheen covering her grew brighter for a moment then slowly started fading from her extremities, pulsing over her hand, through to the Doctors.

River gasped and grasped Raynes shoulder, "Rayne... Stop it. Stop."

But it was too late Rayne had passed over the excess energy to the doctor who now frowned but didn't pull away from her. The doctor glowed briefly then it faded, Rayne gave a sigh of relief, with the energy now gone, the blood loss and her body now burning through what little nutrients she had consumed today in order to replace that blood, Rayne would have to fight to stay conscious, she was tired of fighting, the world went hazy and she released the doctors hand and crawled up on the chair falling to sleep almost instantly.

When Rayne awoke some time later she still lay in the same chair only with the doctors long purple jacket draped over her, she lay quietly for a moment listening for any signs of life, two distinctive voices rose from some wear nearby hushed and distorted but understandable,

"It's biology nothing else sweetie" Rivers voice said soothingly,

"Well, there are things River, many a things we could do" his voice sounded dark Rayne thought, as though he were talking about a foe. Rayne didn't like it, it gave her chills, she decided it was time to make herself known, she stretched and headed towards the voices.

Up some stairs and half way down a hall River and The Doctor stood very close, she was leaning her shoulder against the wall while he leant an extended arm out, River caught s glimpse of Rayne under the doctors arm and swatted him in the side, "hey" Rayne said to say something.

"Stormy" the doctor greeted, river reached out and pulled Rayne to her in a very motherly gesture, she brushed Raynes curls from her still sleepy face. "How do you feel?" River asked, Rayne Looked to the doctor.

"A little shaky" she admitted.

he thought she looked more like a child than before, small for her age rayne could still pas for a 14 year old her twenty years showed in her eyes though. she_ was_ by time load terms a baby, Rayne was only 18 years old maybe 19, the doctor was a child at _90_, Rayne was a baby and her parents tended to treat her that way, times like this she didn't mind, but other times she rebelled against it like a human 2 year old might when going through a 'I can do it myself don't help me' phase.

"What now? Can I stay awhile please doctor? Mum will keep us from blowing up the universe" Rayne asked, leaning into river for emphasis.

He looked at river for approval, after all it was river who usually enforced the one psychopath per TARDIS rule, she didn't seem to have any objections at the moment.

"Sure! A bit of family time sounds great"

Rayne spoke suddenly something that had popped into her mind by its own, words foreign to her that she somehow understood, her parents froze stiff in response.

**A/N: you asked for it, this one is a bit of a filler while I get back into the story line and characters, the next update should be back on track with the story line, I had a whole follow on story written out on my phone in unsent txt messages but a couple months ago accidently drown said phone with a 1.5hour wash through the ****_sports cycle_**** on my washing machine. needless to say nothing survived.**


End file.
